Entre Girasoles
by Luisee
Summary: RusiaXNyo!China. Chun yan era una chica no muy fácil de conquistar… pero Iván, es un chico que nunca se rinde, no importan los obstáculos. Él logró conquistarla y ahora ella lo hará el hombre más feliz del mundo. Para Akari Yumei.


**Summary**: RusiaXNyo!China. Chun yan era una chica no muy fácil de conquistar... pero Iván, es un chico que nunca se rinde, no importan los obstáculos. Él logró conquistarla y ahora ella lo hará el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz-Sensei.

**Pairing**: RusiaXNyo!China/ Iván X Chun Yan ¿Wang?

**N/A**: Mi primer Rochu, pero como siempre con una nación Nyo… bueno espero les guste. Es un drabble… creo. Para Akari Yumei-Sempai.

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * Entre Girasoles * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

* * *

Él era un gran hombre y no le tenía miedo a nada. Él dada miedo pero no sentía que fuera tan malo como para eso. En resumen Iván era muy… muy grande y fuerte. Chun Yan le tuvo miedo mucho tiempo pero en esos momentos después de meses como pareja y tantas cosas vividas juntos en verdad no había porque estar asustada sin embargo, la chinita lo estaba.

—_Rusia aru…_

El aludido se giró para ver a su novia, ella ¿Tembló? No, claro que no, bueno tal vez sí, es decir están en pleno invierno, había mucha nieve, sería de los más normal que la chica temblara un poco, pero no era por su presencia. Oh, no.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa extraña— ¿Tienes frío? —repitió al no tener respuesta alguna.

—No es eso aru… —dijo pero detuvo su lengua al ver como Rusia se quitaba el abrigo y lo acercaba a ella, colocándolo en sus hombros. Se sintió protegida y feliz, realmente estaba enamorada. Por más que enojara a sus hermanos, por más que pareciera que él era malo, sin importar que tuviera un hermana loca y peligrosa. Lo amaba y más que a nada en el mundo… los amaba a ambos.

—G-Gracias aru… — soltó Chun Yan con la voz suave y dulce que poseía, se aferró al abrigo de Iván llenándose con su olor masculino e infantil.

Siguieron caminando por las calles rusas hasta llegar a un restaurante. Fue cuando el ruso le preguntó a Wang si quería comer:

—¿Tienes hambre? —China parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y no contestó, lo que extrañó a su novio, quien hacía unos días la notaba rara y algo distante— Ven, vamos a entrar aquí.

Entraron al pequeño local y China se sintió incomoda, la comida que servían ahí no era de su gusto pero en verdad tenía hambre, a veces se la antojaban platillos típicos de Rusia, pero otras… vomitar era lo que quería al ver esa clase de comida.

—Yo aru —empezó China, mirando su plato con carne de quien sabe que animal, aun estando sentada, se sentía con mareos— Quería decirte algo aru… pero no sé cómo.

—Sólo dilo, da.

—Yo sé que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos —se detuvo y vio a Iván con su expresión de niño sonriendo ante esa mención— Y todo va muy bien pero lo que te voy a decir es importante —Rusia la miraba de una forma que sentía que podía ver a través de su alma— Si después ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé, y mis hermanos y hermanas me apoyaran, quizá me vaya a vivir con corea del norte, ella es mucho más calmada que corea del sur aru y…

La nieve caía y se podía observar por la ventana. Los arboles no tenían hojas y no había flores.

—Estoy embarazada aru… por favor no te enojes —el ruso guardó silencio.

—Girasoles —dijo Rusia, mirando por la ventana como ignorando el comentario de ella, China miró hacia afuera también ¿Girasoles? En esa época era imposible, tan imposible como enamorase de la persona a la que le temes.

—No los veo aru —Chun Yan murmuró, desconcertada.

—No están ahí —articuló él, bajando su vista— Antes siempre estaba solo, pero luego tú llegaste a mi vida y ahora me darás una familia, estoy tan feliz que siento como si estuviera entre girasoles. Nunca me enojaría por eso, da.

Con pequeñas lágrimas en sus bellos y rasgados ojos, China se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Iván, pese a que estaba sentado eran casi igual de altos en ese momento. Iván la rodeó con sus brazos y buscó sus labios, uniéndose en un tierno beso. Se separaron y Rusia se levantó jalándola por la mano:

—Vamos a decirle a todos, primero vamos con mis hermanas y luego con tu familia.

¡Tan pronto! China se asustó al imaginar cómo reaccionarían Natalia e Im Yong Soo.

—¡Noooo aru! ¡No quiero aru! ¡Aiyaa~!

Pero su novio la seguía jalando y aunque ella gritaba que no quería ir -y la gente del local los observaba- en verdad si quería ir, porque al final resultó que si quería ser una con Rusia. Y él pues estaba tan contento que se sentía entre girasoles, porque el invierno se había ido de su corazón para dejar la primavera el día que China le dijo que lo amaba. Rusia no se rendía con facilidad y Chun Yan fue terca pero al final de todo lo aceptó e hizo de los girasoles una eterna flor de amor.

* * *

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• * Fin * •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸*¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)**

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Nos leemos, un beso a todas y mucha suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Pero antes me regalan un review? :3


End file.
